


Anne Boleyn and the Nine-Nine

by nurselaney



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), The Tudors (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff and Crack, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 23:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18200486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nurselaney/pseuds/nurselaney
Summary: When the dust had settled and the world had finished spinning around her, Anne Boleyn decided that England was not for her. Too many memories, sweet and bitter, too many things that were… wrong now...Four months later she moved into a little apartment in the neighborhood of Brooklyn and prepared to greet this New World and all it had in store for her and her children.





	Anne Boleyn and the Nine-Nine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mihrsuri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihrsuri/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Queen Of Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18140708) by [mihrsuri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihrsuri/pseuds/mihrsuri). 



> When Mirhsuri posted about her Time-traveling Anne Boleyn AU idea on tumblr, in which a pregnant Anne escapes execution by mysteriously time traveling to the future where she gives birth to triplets, settles in New York, and meets the Avengers, I messaged her and basically said "Ok, but what if instead of meeting the Avengers, she meets the Nine-Nine and falls in love with Rosa Diaz."  
> What followed was several messages back and forth in which this crazy AU was created.  
> I'm writing it and posting for no other reason except myself and mirhsuri's happiness.  
> For those of you in the wilds of The Tudors AU History fandom, you get this.  
> For those of you in the B99 fandom, I can only apologize and hope you don't mind having a little crazy in your archive for a while.  
> This will not be regularly updated, but I do plan on posting more at some point.

When the dust had settled and the world had finished spinning around her, Anne Boleyn decided that England was not for her. Too many memories, sweet and bitter, too many things that were…  _ wrong _ now. The same was true for France.

It was unsettling to see all of the places that she'd known and loved so drastically changed, even missing entirely. She loved England and she loved France but she wanted to raise her newborn babies in a place that did not make her soul ache.

So when her scholar friend, Malia, told her about the offer from the university in New York City in America (whole new worlds have been discovered in the time that has past) to be a historical consultant, Anne agreed readily. Four months later she moved into a little apartment in the neighborhood of Brooklyn and prepared to greet this New World and all it had in store for her and her children.

* * *

 

“Ok, so, disclaimer: I, Gina Linetti, do not usually do things like this, but-” Anne turns from where the cloth grocery bag had split open and spilled it’s contents over the hallway floor, William squalling in her arms, Arthur screaming at the top of his lungs from the stroller, Eleanor beside him looking as though she may start cry as well, “Lady… do you want some help?”

The woman standing there is not an unfamiliar sight, she lives two doors down on the same hall. Straight, dark brown hair and large green eyes with a very strong nose, she’s dressed in what the Americans call “sweats” colored a deep maroon. The front of the woman’s sweatshirt proclaims to all who may read it that “Gina Knows Best” in bright gold lettering.

She is truly the most welcome sight in the world.

“Oh, thank you, would you please? The triplets have been most upset today and then the seam on the bag ripped and -”

The woman, Gina Linetti, waves her hand regally to cut off Anne’s frustrated rambling,”Honey, it’s ok. Life hits hard sometimes. Now you take the kiddos into the apartment before Mrs. Wronski in 5B calls the landlord to complain. Honestly, we live in New York. You’d think the woman would be used to the noise by now.” Gina Linetti bends down and begins to gather the spilled groceries as Anne unlocks her door.

Thirty minutes later, Gina Linetti is sitting at her table, gingerly sipping English tea and eyeing the triplets suspiciously as though at any moment one of them may start crying again.

“I must say, you are the first neighbor who has approached me. I cannot thank you enough for taking the time to help me today.” Anne cannot help but think that in her old life, she would never have thanked anyone as many times as she had thanked her neighbor today. When she was a favored lady of the court and then an anointed Queen, it was just expected that she would have the assistance of others. However, since arriving in the future and choosing to live her life quietly and outside of the public life, she’s come to find that not everyone is willing to take the time to assist a woman with three babies in a triple stroller. 

Although, there had been a very tall, kind man of African descent who had helped her get the triplets onto the train last Saturday. He’d insisted on helping her, telling her he remembered when his twin girls were babies, even showing her pictures of the children on his mobile phone.

“Honey, please, it’s fine. I get that you appreciate me, most people do, but you don’t have to keep thanking me.” Gina Linetti took another sip of tea and ate a biscuit off of the plate in front of her. “Now, I’ve told you my name, what’s your’s?”

“Oh! Of course, how rude of me. My name is Anne Boleyn Tudor, and this is Arthur, William, and Eleanor.”

Gina Linetti’s eyes lit up and a wide grin spread across her face. “I thought it might be you. How many British women with dark hair and eyes and triplets with red hair live in New York.” She held out her hand, “Call me Gina, it’s always nice to meet a fellow queen.”

While her appearance in the future had been well publicised as well as her move to the United States, not many people know exactly what she looks like as there have been very few pictures released to the public. Gina’s explanation for recognizing her makes sense though, and something about her seems… trustworthy. Beneath the passive, self absorbed exterior, there is certainly a woman who can be relied on, a woman worth having as a friend. And Anne is not too worried about this Gina releasing information of her whereabouts to the press.

She takes her new friend’s hand in her own and gives an awkward but firm shake. “A pleasure to meet you Gina. You can call me Anne.”


End file.
